


Cozy warmth

by Poison_Nova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Nova/pseuds/Poison_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick One Shot about the Reader visiting and cuddling with Grillby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costumebleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/gifts).



> Okay, this is my first work on here, in fact it's my very first fan fic ever. So please bear with me xD

Cozy warmth

It's warm in here. It always has been. That's what you like so much about this place. The warmth, both physical and emotional. Not only is the temperature always on a perfectly nice degree that makes you snuggle up in something soft and fluffy, the people who are coming here each day are just as nice. It really makes this bar feel like a home to although you're not technically living here. The mug of hot cocoa heats up your still cold hands as you're sitting at the counter and a blush heats up your cheeks as the barman is looking at you. Well, at least you think he is. You never can be 100% sure where he's looking, since you can't exactly see his eyes. In fact, you can't see any facial expression on him because he doesn't have a face. All you see is flames and a pair of rectangular glasses sitting where his eyes are supposed to be.  
You never minded that though. Grillby has never been very talkative and it was always hard to read him. You got used to that pretty quickly and you even discovered that he has his own ways of “body language”. You flash a smile at him and check the time on your wristwatch. 10:30pm... It's not that late, so Grillby's will be open for quite a while. A quiet sigh escapes your lips and you quickly take a sip of your cocoa to shut them up. 

“ _Why the hell am I so clingy lately? Gosh, I'm embarrassing myself._ ”, you think to yourself. 

Your eyes lower a bit and watch the mesmerizing motion of Grillby moving a wet rug over the counter where your mug used to be. How he was able to hold it without evaporating the water, or the rug for that matter, was still beyond you. You really don't want to give Grillby the idea that you are unhappy but you can't help but miss to be near him. Of course it's a lot of work to run this bar all by himself, especially because he doesn't want any help with it, not even yours, but you wish that you could have some more time with him. The fact that you're not even living that close makes things worse.  
You suddenly feel his hand on yours after putting the mug back down. As if he's able to hear your thoughts you hear him he gives you an intense “look” and says with his deep, simmering voice: 

“Are you alright, dear?” 

The last word sends a chill down your spine and you can feel the blood rushing into your cheeks yet again. You instinctively grab his hand and begin to stutter like a sixth-grader talking to their first crush.

“Ah- o- of course! W-Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, really!”

Your effort to keep up appearances is worthless, he sees though it. He always does, since your first meeting you were never able to conceal your feeling towards him. Normally that would embarrass the heck out of you but he had been so cool about it that you didn't even have a chance to cast a doubt on it. The chuckle you hear emerging from his chest is the proof for that.

“Oh come on, we both know that that's not true.”

He lets go of your hand and walks around the counter, coming towards you. Before you're able to ask what he's up to he grabs you firm but gently and pushes you towards the door leading to his apartment in the back of this house.

“Sans, can you watch the bar for a while? And hands off the ketchup bottles, I know if one is missing!”, he says to the skeleton guy who had been sitting besides you. 

You can see Sans nod and hear his laugh before Grillby opens the door, drags you through it and closes it behind him. All of the sudden you are standing in his apartment. It was rather small, actually it was just one room and a small restroom in the back. He always says that he doesn't need more. He doesn't eat, so a kitchen is unnecessary and a living room is too, because he has a bar in the front that he can use to have people over. So all that is left is his bedroom and said restroom. You take a quick look around to ensure yourself that nothing has changed. The bed, the sofa and the TV are still standing in the exact same places when you were visiting last time. Grillby walks over to the sofa, sits down and pats the cushion next to him, wanting you to sit down as well. Your heart is pounding and you have already accepted that your face with be the same color as his for the rest of the day. 

“ _I shouldn't be so excited about this._ ”, you're thinking to yourself. “ _We're already together for almost a year now.._ ” But you just can't help it.

Trying to be not too eager to sit down and ending up hesitant you walk over to him and sit down with an awfully big space between you. He chuckles again.

“Still not getting used to it?”

You blush even more. Fuck! Why does he have to know you so well?

“N-not really... But that's not your fault!”, you're quick to reassure him but he only shakes his head.

“Of course, I know love. Don't worry about it. I think.. it's cute.”, he says and slides closer to you.

“O-okay.. If you say so. It's just.. I really really missed you, you know?”

He puts his arm around your waist and nods. “Yeah, I know.. I missed you too.”

You try to resist the urge to jump him for a bit but then you decide that you don't have to anymore and turn your body towards him. Your arms wrap around his flaming body and you hug him tightly. You hear another chuckle and feel how he does the same, putting one of his hands on the back of your head, gently stroking your hair. Sighing in content you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck and caress his back with your fingers.

His warmth changes. That's his kind of body language. The heat emitting from his body tells you how he feels. It's stinging when he's stressed, it burns when he's angry. But right now it feels so nice. You can't even describe it but the way his flaming body is pressed against yours just makes you incredibly happy. You pull back a little to see his face and smile at him.

“I love you so much~”

“I love you too”, he purrs, fondles your cheeks slightly and leans over to kiss your forehead. 

You can't see his lips but it sure as hell feels like a normal kiss, that is so special at the same time. You giggle as the licking flames that are his hair tickle your face and put your hands around his neck.

“...So much...”, you whisper and close your eyes, puckering your lips and pressing them on the spot where his are supposed to be. 

Drawing him closer, embracing his proximity, you wish for this moment to never end. But eventually your lips part and you feel his smile beaming towards you, although you can't see it. He pulls you closer and leans back, laying down on the cushions. You go with the motion and end up lying on his warm and surprisingly comfortable chest. His arms loop around you, caressing and gently rubbing you while you curl up in a little ball of happiness on him.

“I think I will stay for a little longer this time.”

“I think that's a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it~ Feel free to comment and stuff ^w^


End file.
